


【授翻】In Restless Dreams I Walked Alone/长梦独行

by ikerestrella



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-14
Updated: 2015-05-14
Packaged: 2018-04-02 15:07:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4064482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ikerestrella/pseuds/ikerestrella
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean的嘴，以及那张嘴做不了的事。</p>
            </blockquote>





	【授翻】In Restless Dreams I Walked Alone/长梦独行

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [In Restless Dreams I Walked Alone](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/23201) by roque_clasique. 



标题：In Restless Dreams I Walked Alone 长梦独行  
作者：roque_clasique  
译者：ikerestrella  
分级：PG-13  
配对：无，兄弟粮食  
警告：较重的hurt!Dean，失语症!Dean  
简介：Dean的嘴，以及那张嘴做不了的事。  
字数：原文7000+，译文14000+  
原文链接：<http://roque-clasique.livejournal.com/29684.html>  
  


* * *

  
**  
  
一缕光线从门缝里溜进。Dean沿着地上的明线行走，双脚裹在袜子里踩踏在古旧的木质地板上。渐渐地，他的耳里传来一阵粗鲁的人声以及酒杯时不时的叮当作响。两个人的声音：其中一个，他听得出那来自他的父亲；所以他琢磨另一个该是这座房子的主人。那个男人长着浓密的胡子，棒球帽压得很低，让人看不清脸。Bobby。在没有看见他的眼睛之前，Dean一直畏惧他；而在那之后，他再也没害怕过。  
  
夜已经深了，周遭的一切都黑森森的，唯独门缝里有一缕光亮。Dean希望Sam别在这时候醒过来，然后发现原本两个人的房间里只有他一人，因为到时候他一定会害怕得大声叫唤的。要不是因为实在想要小便，Dean是不会下床的。他在上层楼摇摇欲坠的走廊间行走，却找不到卫生间在哪儿。就在这时，他看见了那束光，听到了人说话的声音，然后踮起脚尖下了楼。于是，他便像现在这样，站在半掩着的门外，听着他的父亲讲话。  
  
他的父亲正在谈论他。  
  
Dean清楚，因为他的父亲正一边轻笑着一边说，“是啊，Dean是够折腾人，说得没错。”  
  
“折腾人”意思是Dean有时候说的话会让父亲将咖啡从鼻子里喷出来，然后无奈地摇头。不过Dean现在没有说话，他正一动不动，连呼吸都努力屏住。因为现在这样真的挺奇怪的——他的父亲在以为他不在场听不到的时候，说着他的名字。他以前从没想过，John可以像这样、愿意像这样，和其他人谈论Dean，在Dean不在场的时候像这样想着Dean。  
  
“看起来挺腼腆的，”他听见Bobby的声音。他皱了皱眉：他才不腼腆！  
  
“他才不腼腆！”John说。Dean笑了，喜悦地轻轻蹦了起来。他真爱他父亲。“他只是遇到生人多的时候就不爱说话了，”John接着说，“不过，我来告诉你，那小子的嘴可是怎么也闭不拢的。”  
  
Bobby笑了起来，“就和他家老父亲一样。”  
  
“噢，操你妈的，”John说着，语气里充满善意。Dean却忍不住吃惊地噗笑出声——他竟然听到了那个词！就在这时，人声骤然停了下来。Dean向后退了一步，一面害怕被发现，一面又急切地想要止住笑声，心开始扑扑直跳。他着急地拖着脚向后退，Bobby和John还没来得及打开门将下床偷听的他逮个正着，他便已经迅速地踩上身后的阶梯。  
  
他仍想要小便，最后总算是找到了卫生间。他关上身后的门，然后等了一分钟，听着有没有人靠近的动静，不过他并没听到上楼的脚步声。最后，他平静下来，咧开嘴大笑着，心里既有恐惧又有点兴奋。他打开灯，拽下腿上用来当睡裤穿的运动短裤开始小便。他没有冲厕所，因为他不想别人知道他醒了。接着，他从墙角拉过一把矮脚凳放在洗脸槽前，然后爬上凳子，看着镜子里的自己。  
  
“嘴怎么也闭不拢，”他心里想着。可是这张嘴看起来并不比其他正常的七岁小孩的大；不过他的嘴唇也许是比一些小孩的丰满，可是也不是和谁比都更丰满。  
  
他使劲地微笑，将嘴张到最大，观察着他的嘴一点点被拉扯大；他的脸颊渐渐地向外胀起；他的眼睛越眯越小，最后几乎已经看不到里边那抹绿色。可是就算是这样，他也不觉得他的嘴有多大。看上去挺可怕的，他现在就像一只奸笑的万圣节南瓜——一颗新长出的大门牙，还有圆乎乎的脸颊。所以他收敛起表情，对着镜子里的自己皱起眉毛。  
  
他不知道他父亲在说什么。  
  
他的嘴很正常。  
  
  
  
**  
  
“你这嘴可真是厉害，你知道吧？”Dean的新生辅导员向他发问。那家伙的嘴角微微上翘，像是在艰难地强忍住发笑的冲动。  
  
Dean勾起一边嘴角，“他们是这么跟我说的。”  
  
“好吧，那你来跟我谈谈怎么样？你想要解释解释为什么你跟Holt老师说，呃，你当时是说的什么，那句特别甜美的话——噢，呆在太阳照不到的地方发霉去吧。”  
  
“因为他是个混账。”  
  
“介意给我个更有说服力的解释吗？”辅导员挑起眉毛，“介意向我解释解释为什么过去一周里你上他的课天天迟到，而且放学后还不留下来接受处罚吗？还有，介意告诉我为什么他建议你好好表现乖乖接受留校处罚以免被停学，你要对他破口大骂吗？”  
  
“我什么都不介意，”Dean厉声喊道，“我不介意Holt就因为我上课晚了五分钟就觉得我该在那间臭烘烘的禁闭室里关四十分钟。而且，要是我递给他一把猎刀然后手把手地教他该怎么用，那个自以为是的混蛋还是不知道消停的话，我还是不会介意！”  
  
辅导员叹了口气，靠坐在椅背上。Dean知道他又闯祸了，他刚刚又提到了危险的刀具。不过，反正他明天就要搬走了，一想到这个，他心头的压力就消散了。  
  
“你知道吧，我们得和你的家长联系，Dean。”辅导员说。Dean闭口不言。他并未说实话。实话是，他的父亲不在镇上，已经外出了两个星期，所以他必须得确保Sammy每天早上都有安全地登上校车。这就是为什么过去的几周里他都会上学迟到；也是为什么他没法接受留校处罚，因为Sammy放学后，他也必须得在家里守着。  
  
他可能是长了嘴，不过那张嘴对他来说没什么好处。  
  
他还是什么实话都不能说。  
  
  
  
**  
  
“你怎么就不能闭上你的嘴？”  
  
Dean正坐在一张黄格子扶手椅上，往嘴里灌着啤酒。他抬起头，看见Sam正气急败坏地冲进客厅，眼睛里满是怒火，握成拳的双手如同大型幼犬的爪子。他努力保持着表情冷静。  
  
“你在说什么？”Dean故作平静地问道，不过他的心里掠过一丝怪异的恐惧。听起来真傻，他没任何理由去害怕自己十五岁大的小弟弟，虽然他的弟弟是有点暴脾气，也的确足够难缠。  
  
“你跟爸爸说了足球队的事，”Sam说，“你这个混蛋，你答应过我的！你答应过我不告诉他。现在我再也没办法去踢球了，我们队下周就要输了，这全是你害的，全是你害的，Dean！”  
  
“Sam，”Dean语气安抚，“Sammy，听着，老兄，我不是——我不是故意——”  
  
“你知道他对这些运动的看法，老爱说什么‘这些东西只会让我们误入歧途’之类的鬼话。不过那其实只是因为他讨厌团队这个概念，他想让我们和周围一切都脱离关系。而你现在就和他一样讨厌，你不想让我做任何正常人做的事，你想让我变得和你和爸爸一样古怪，这样你就不会因为自己是个怪胎而难过了！”  
  
Sam浑身因愤怒而颤抖，他瘦弱的身躯一动不动地挺立在Dean的面前，像是只要他的哥哥敢往前一步，他就随时做好准备一拳击上去。所以Dean好好呆在沙发上，努力降低自己的音量，让自己的声音变得温柔，不让自己被内疚击溃。  
  
“Sam，”他说，“我是想要帮你，老兄。爸爸跟我说下个月我们就要永远地离开这儿去内布拉斯加了，所以我想——我想说不定我告诉他你这场关键的比赛，告诉他你为了这比赛做了多少准备，说不定他就愿意再留下来呆一会。”  
  
“噢，那真是太他妈感谢你了，”Sam说，“这是——这是我唯一拥有的东西，唯一一件我想要的东西。所以，哪怕是只有一个月又怎样呢？一个月也比没有要强。”  
  
“你还可以参加别的足球队，等到了——”  
  
“我喜欢这支队伍，”Sam说，“我过得很开心，他们每场比赛都让我上场。我认识每一个人，而且教练人也很好，而且——我就不明白，你为什么一定要告诉他，哈？我根本不想让他知道。他——他总是歪曲一切，然后把所有事都弄得一团糟，然后——然后他还要你乖乖听他的话。”  
  
Sam声音里的愤怒逐渐被不知所措的绝望所取代，Dean的心里一阵绞痛。他低下头，翻转着手里的啤酒瓶，“我很抱歉，好了吗？我就什么都不该说的。”  
  
“正是这样，你就是什么都不该说，”Sam说，“从现在起，闭上你的嘴可以吗？不要跟我说话，不要跟爸爸说话，就——就闭上你的嘴。闭嘴。”  
  
他气冲冲地离开了客厅，走进他们两人共处的卧室，然后把门狠狠砸上，天花板上被震下一阵的粉尘。他们现在居住的房子就是个十足的垃圾场，到处都弥漫着霉臭味，常常有老鼠出没，所有的家具都散发着潮湿的气味。Dean突然觉得无法忍受，他从沙发上一蹭起身，大步地迈出室外，重重地沉坐在摇摇欲坠的水泥凳上。  
  
现在是三月中旬，天气仍然潮湿而料峭。邻里一片寂静，破败的房屋弯腰驼背、没精打采地排成横排，挤在街道两端。Dean摸了摸自己的口袋，想找找有没有烟可以抽。他点起一根，凝视着吐出的烟雾在空气中逐渐飘散。  
  
最近这段时间，不管他为Sam做什么，好像都总是错的，好像每一次只要他一张嘴就准会惹别人生气。父亲也好，Sam也好，都控诉他老是爱帮着对方说话。不管他说什么，他总是错的。  
  
他深深地吸了口烟，用手抚过自己的头发。有时候他忍不住想，他到底还有什么说话的必要。  
  
  
  
**  
  
“——噢，噢，我的天哪。我的天哪，操。快，快，就是这样，就是这样——噢，操，太棒了，你的嘴，哦，我的天哪，你那张该死的嘴，继续，继续，继续——就是这样……噢，我的上帝——”  
  
  
  
**  
  
开往汽车站的途中，气氛一片死寂。Dean应该放点音乐的，可是他却没这心思。他仍然在想，说不定再过十五分钟，他就能想出点什么话来说，他就能说几句字字珠玑、充满文采的话，然后他就能掉转车头，带着Sam一起回家。  
  
可是他什么也想不出。他几乎什么都说遍了。他和他争吵过，冲他大叫过，也温声细语地哄劝过；他和他说过无数的原因，千花百样，什么都有，可是那个真正的原因，他却永远说不出口。  
  
求你，求你，求你，看在上帝的份上，不要留下我一个人，你这该死的自私的混球，我需要你。  
  
可是最后，他出口的却是，“你有带枪吧？”  
  
“Dean，”Sam说，“你知道要是他们发现我带了武器，会二话不说把我给踢出去的对吧？”  
  
“你有带枪吧？”Dean固执地重复道。  
  
Sam叹了口气，“带了我那把Berreta。”  
  
“那好，”Dean说。  
  
接着，他们又陷入了沉默。Sam望向空荡荡的窗框，八月炎热的空气吹拂过他的头发。每一次Dean扭头看向别处，然后又再次转过来看向他的脸，Sam似乎都会比之前老去那么一点。  
  
他们停车的时候，车站里正好停着一辆大巴。一辆外观整洁的灰狗巴士正停靠在爱荷华州坎坷不平的人行道边。Sam从Impala里钻了出来，从后座上拿出他的行李。  
  
Dean站在车的前面，凝视着他的弟弟。他的脑子里闪过过去的十八年——他爱这一件事物，胜过这一整个宇宙的任何。此时此刻，Sam的眼睛已经越过Dean的头顶，看向地平线那端看不见的加利福尼亚。Dean猜想，或许很多年前，Sam便已经离开了，现在眼前的，只是他的一具驱壳。  
  
可是就在这时，Sam突然低下头来，有那么一秒钟的时候，Dean觉得自己明白了，原来“离开”和“被离开”都会痛，只是程度不同而已。  
  
“Dean，”Sam开口，如同一个肺部受损的人艰难撕裂的发声。他的睫毛已经被粘黏成簇，“你可以……我们可以……”  
  
Dean斩钉截铁地摇了摇头，似乎已经知道了Sam现在想做什么。Sam的视线逃开，鼻孔微微翕动。他深深地吸了口气，鼻梁仍颤抖着。  
  
“我会给你打电话的，好吗？”Sam发问道，他听起来就像是个被吓坏了的四岁小孩，那时的他不管遇到什么小事，都总爱跑到Dean的身边来。“你会来看我，答应我——答应我，别——你接我的电话好吗？如果我打给你的话？”  
  
Dean点头。Sam抿紧嘴唇，抬起头来望向天空；他使劲睁着眼睛，像是这样就能强迫他的身体将盈眶的眼泪都给收回去。Dean在一旁注视着他，他多想自己能够跟他说点什么，给他几句用得着的忠告，随便讲个蹩脚的笑话，或者只是告诉他，我爱你，注意安全。可是他却无法发声，喉头像是长出了肿块，他怕只要一开口他就会彻底失控。所以，他只是再点了一次头。  
  
“好，”Sam说。他转过头看了一眼公交汽车，然后迈出步子向他哥哥走近。可是还没等他靠拢，Dean已经迎上前去。在很长的一段时间里，这是第一次，他伸出手来将弟弟拽进自己的怀里。哪怕Sam现在已经比他高出了整整三英寸，不知怎么的，他的头仍然倚靠在了Dean的肩膀上。Dean紧紧地抱住Sam，抱得那么紧，他甚至能听见骨头嘎吱作响的声音。他多想开口，告诉他所有自己说不出口的话。  
  
就在此时，公车司机不耐烦地按响了喇叭。他们终于分开，Sam用力地擦了擦眼睛。  
  
我很为你骄傲。Dean想要告诉他，可是最终只是清了清喉咙。Sam含着泪，给了他一个微笑。  
  
“谢谢你开车送我，”Sam说，“谢谢你……就是，谢谢。”  
  
良久之后，Dean终于迫使自己开口，“没什么，Sammy，”他说，“没什么。”  
  
那是他扯过最大的谎。  
  
  
  
**  
  
他回家时，看见父亲正喝得烂醉瘫坐在电视机前，对此他倒丝毫不意外。父亲看向他的儿子，那目光如同在打量一个身上仍插着刀的伤汉，可是他什么也没说。Dean抓起一瓶酒，然后走向室外，在拖车旁的野餐桌旁安坐下来，一口口地往嘴里不停灌酒，直到他的表情变得麻木，直到他点烟时都分不清该点哪头。他眯着眼睛看着酒瓶，在内心左右为难：是直接晕倒在野餐桌上好，还是回到他那张狭小的床上再晕倒好？就在这时，金属大门砰地一声被推开，John从里边走了出来，坐在Dean的对面。他看向被Dean用来当做烟灰缸的小酒杯，不满地挑了挑嘴角，可是他并没有像以前抓到Dean抽烟时那样出言训斥他。而Dean以前也从没这么明目张胆过。  
  
“你弟弟顺利上车了吧？”John问。Dean点了点头，吸了一口手里的烟，嘴里吐出一阵缭绕的烟雾，消散在炎热的空气中，往暗无星月的夜空飘去。  
  
John瞟了Dean一眼，他的目光笃定，却又带着醉意，充满了诘责的意味。多年的时间让他愈发娴熟地运用起这个眼神。接着他转过头，起身向屋里走去。  
  
Dean知道，John曾以为他可以在最后一秒种让Sam扭转心意。该死，Dean也曾这么以为过。可是他没能做到，他败了，彻头彻尾、毫无余地地败了。  
  
他已经很多年没赢过了。他总是说错话；在他那个头脑机灵、浑身带刺的弟弟面前，他太迟钝、太愚笨了；而他那点打马虎眼的小聪明却又总逃不过父亲鹰隼般敏锐的眼睛。所以，他干脆连试都不要试，这样或许来得更容易。  
  
什么都不做，这样多容易。  
  
  
  
**  
  
这几乎是不由自主的事，每一次Dean想要开口说点什么，犹豫片刻又把想说的话重新咽回去。不过话说回来，他也没什么话要说——只有他和John两个人，而John也不是个滔滔不绝的人，所以对于Dean来说，光靠点头、摇头、耸肩就已经不难应付。不过，他感觉父亲总是若有所思地打量着他，这让他感到不安。  
  
Sam离开后的第四天，John将喝得烂醉正在熟睡中的Dean摇醒对他说，“丹佛市那边发现一窝黑狗。总之我们也是时间离开这破地方了。”  
  
Dean眨了眨眼，让自己清醒过来。他对着厨房的水槽呕吐了一阵，接着把他们乱七八糟的东西收了一收，就离开了这座房子——这最后一座和Sam一起度过的房子。他在床下找到一双Sam的脏袜子，然后就这么蹲坐在地板上，呆呆地望着天花板，看得出神。John现在在开他的新卡车，所以Dean一个人坐在Impala里。高速公路上呼啸的噪音像是要把他整个人吞没。  
  
他们途中停下了几次，去卫生间。John将手伸出车窗来向他示意。Dean正害怕要是父亲给他打电话的话，他就不得不接听回答。可是John并没有打电话，只是对他挥手，或者对他闪一闪尾灯。  
  
他们在密苏里州的堪萨斯市外吃晚饭。John微微眯着眼睛，看向Dean，“嘿，伙计，你还好吧？”  
  
Dean抬起头，嘴里含着汉堡。他点头，挑了挑眉毛。  
  
“你最近安静得让我有点害怕，”John说。Dean张大嘴，咬了一口手里的汉堡，把自己的嘴塞得满满的。他的心里突然蹿过一丝冰冷的恐惧。现在他很有必要说点什么，随便什么都好，就当让父亲安心下来。可是不知为什么，他发觉自己怎么也做不到。意识到这一点后，他的心跳发疯似地狂跳，喉咙像是被人紧紧扼住。  
  
就在这时，他终于意识到，这已经不由他做主。他就是做不到。  
  
“Dean，”John唤道。Dean努力想要想出点什么说的，可是一想到他得亲耳听见自己的声音，他就觉得浑身一抖。他有种没法解释却又无比强烈的感觉，好像只要他一张开嘴，他就会失去他体内的某一部分，好像他的灵魂就会从他的双唇之间飘升而走，接着，他便会成为一具空壳。那些过去完好无损在他体内存在的东西都会不复存在，只留下空气、尘埃，以及加利福利亚的阵阵微风。  
  
他白了父亲一眼，指了指自己的嘴，表示自己正在嚼东西没这工夫说话。接着，他从上衣口袋里掏出一包烟拍在桌上，然后举起大拇指向自己身后比划了一下。还没等John来得及开口，他便将座椅向后一推站了起来，快步离开了餐厅，背影迅速地融入阴沉而闷热的黑夜之中。  
  
到处都是蚊虫嗡鸣的声音，蒸汽渐渐在潮热的空气里凝结成团。一场暴雨正蓄势待发地静守天边准备来袭。Dean倚靠在温热的砖墙边，点燃手里的烟。他看向面前黑暗的停车场，想要开口说点什么，却没法发声。  
  
餐厅的门突然推开，John走了出来。他的手塞进牛仔裤口袋里，眼睛四处张望着，终于看见了Dean的方向。  
  
他走到Dean的身旁，倚靠在墙边，长长的出了口气。  
  
“Dean，”John反复念道。Dean努力想要甩掉恐慌，甩掉那种走投无路、没法脱身的感觉。这太愚蠢了，他又不是什么怪物，他可以正常说话。他马上就要说点什么，然后一切都会没事，现在这件破事不会再缠绕他，他的生活又会恢复正轨。他深吸一口气，让自己喉部的肌肉做好准备。  
  
“你到底打算什么时候把烟给戒了？”这时，John猝不及防地发问。于是，不管Dean想说些什么，那些话都哽咽在了他的嘴里。  
  
John看上去似乎注意到了这一点，因为他皱了皱眉，垂下了头。他低声说，“我们马上还要去猎魔，没时间让你在这腻歪，你得赶快调整过来。”  
  
Dean点了点头，最后长吸了一口手里已经燃掉一半的烟，然后将烟头扔在地上，用靴子顶部将其碾灭。接着，他转过头，走向Impala。John迟疑了一会，钻进了他的卡车。他们一前一后地驶出停车场。  
  
Dean将音乐声音开得很大。他仍然可以让周围吵闹起来。  
  
听到了吧，Sam？没有你在，我还是可以让周围吵闹起来。  
  
  
  
**  
  
猎魔刚开始进行得很顺利，直到一只黑狗将Dean扑向地上，巨长的尖爪刺进Dean右肩的皮肤里。Dean原本还清醒着，可是之后那只黑狗拖着他将他拉到一座洞穴边缘。接着，有那么一瞬间，他感到大脑里传来一阵眩晕，恍恍惚惚地意识到自己在坠落。在这之后，他的眼前只剩一片黑暗。  
  
醒来时，他发现自己膝盖以下都浸泡在水里，他的头正倚靠在父亲的膝盖上。  
  
“Dean，”John焦急地呐喊着，“Dean，快给我醒过来。醒过来，Dean，醒过来。”  
  
我已经醒了，天哪，Dean在脑子里想着。可是，他的嗓子里却只能发出几声细小的喘息。他抬起头，半眯着眼看着父亲的脸，意识时有时无。  
  
“觉得哪里痛？”John问道，“Dean，你觉得哪个地方痛？”  
  
哪个地方痛。真是个有趣的问题。他的肩膀痛，肋骨痛，膝盖痛，手肘痛，头痛，胃痛，肺痛，心痛……哪里都痛。他浑身的骨架都在作痛，痛得无法思考，痛得无法呼吸，痛得什么也想不起来。他不认为自己可以把这一切告诉他的父亲，因为他现在已经精疲力竭。而且，就不能等到天亮了再说吗？  
  
他眼前一白，昏睡了过去。  
  
  
  
**  
  
Dean再次睁开眼睛时，发现自己正躺在汽车旅馆的床上。他身下铺着的毛巾已经被染得血红，肩膀上正紧致地包裹着绷带，手臂被捆绑着倚靠在胸前，手腕上固定着夹板，身上只穿着短裤。  
  
John坐在他旁边的床上清洁他的枪具。Dean挪了挪身子，一阵剧烈的疼痛瞬间传来，让他痛苦地皱起眉来。John抬起头来。  
  
“嘿，”John放下枪，走到他的跟前，小心地蹲坐在Dean的身旁，“你感觉怎么样？需要些什么东西吗？你需要些什么？”  
  
Dean缓慢地摇了摇头，因为他的头仍然在阵阵作痛。John注意到了他表情的痛苦。  
  
“你的头撞上石头了，撞得很重，”他说，“还伤了几根骨头，手腕也断了，不过也不算太严重。还有，你的右肩被撕伤得很厉害，不过会没事的。你会没事的。”  
  
Dean不放心地挑起眉头，对着父亲抬了抬下巴。  
  
“我没事，”John粗声笑了一下，“我没事。”  
  
Dean点头，他用没受伤那只手抵住床面，试图想要站起来。John正想要迎上前来帮助他时，他便睁大眼睛瞪着他。  
  
“你这段时间得多加注意，”John说，“少说也得好几个星期。”  
  
Dean倚靠在床头板上，抿紧嘴唇。  
  
“怎么，”John说。他的语调喜悦地扬起，可没过一会儿又黯淡下来，“不打算跟我发几句牢骚？比如说，我什么事都没有，爸爸，”他故意作出生气的语气夸张地模仿道，“只是点皮肉小伤而已。”  
  
Dean挑了挑嘴角，白了他一眼。然而，他听得出父亲话语背后暗藏的疑问和指责。他的手开始微微作颤。接下来是一阵死寂，John目不转睛地盯着他。Dean坐立不安地拉拽着自己固定着夹板的手腕，在心里默默准备着迎接他知道即将来临的事。  
  
“Dean，”终于，John开口了。他的声音里隐约带着几分愤怒和担忧，“拜托，拜托你告诉我你不会继续这副鬼样子。”  
  
Dean无辜地眨了眨眼，装作一副完全不知道父亲在说什么的样子。不过，他的心跳已经加快了一倍，手掌开始冒汗。他得说点什么，必须得说点什么，可是每当他正准备开口，一阵恐慌便会向他席卷而来，打得他措手不及，有那么一刻，他觉得自己就快晕厥过去。  
  
“跟我说话，”John语气坚决，“天哪，Dean，跟我说点什么。”  
  
Dean吸了口气，咽了咽唾沫，努力想要张开嘴发出点声音，可是他做不到。他就是——他就是做不到。  
  
“Dean，我得清楚我现在面对的是什么情况。这是，是自然情况吗？还是说，你把谁给惹毛了，然后被人下了咒？”  
  
Dean顿了顿，思考了片刻。他愿意相信，说不定他真的是中了什么古怪咒语的招，可是他却知道不是这样。隐隐约约之中，他记得这种感觉，在他母亲死后大概一年的时间里，他也有过这种感觉。那时的他只要一有开口说话的念头，心里便会升起一阵令人眩晕的恐惧感，好像他得像是存钱一样把一句句话给省下来，这样他就能把他的母亲换回来；好像只有他母亲听得到的时候，他才能够说话；好像有一天，她还会回到自己身边来，听他说话。  
  
可是那时的他只是个错愕受伤的小孩，而现在他已经整整二十二岁了。他的后备箱里摆满了武器，也练就了一身招招制敌的打斗本领。他现在到底还能找什么像样的借口来解释这一切？。他就是疯了，没别的解释。  
  
他妈的。  
  
他摇了摇头。父亲的嘴唇瞬间变得僵硬。  
  
  
  
**  
  
“我没时间来应付这个，”John一边说着，一掌用力地打在床上。然而他的眼神比起愤怒，倒不如说是忧伤。那样的神情和他粗暴的动作一样，都令Dean不寒而栗。“你昏迷期间，我接到一个人的电话，说就在几个小时车程外的地方，有个小鬼在作怪。我明天一早就出发。等我回来，你必须得张开你那张该死的嘴，跟我打招呼，明白了吗？”  
  
要不是Dean突然意识到他的父亲就要离开了，他觉得自己肯定会忍不住笑出声来的。他的父亲真以为自己能够对整个宇宙发号施令，好像只要他一发话，所有的星星都得按照他的命令来重新排位。他想要自己相信，说不定真是如此，说不定等他父亲回来时，他就可以开口说，嘿，爸爸，猎魔还顺利吗？就像什么都没发生过一样。  
  
于是他点了点头，然后微微歪过头。说不定这就是他所需要的，一个人呆几天，让他好好调整调整自己。一个人。  
  
“好吧，”John说道。他重重地坐在床上，刚才的一阵爆发似乎让他有些伤了神，“你需要点什么吗？水？药？”  
  
水，我的天哪，当然。他当然需要水。他举起一只手指了指自己的嘴，然后做出个倾倒的手势，像是在喝水的样子。突然，他意识到自己现在就像是在演默剧，噢，看在上帝的……  
  
“等等。”John一边说着，一边蹭身而起，走进汽车旅馆的卫生间里。Dean听见水龙头打开、水向外噼啪飞溅的声音，他的头靠在床头板上，小心翼翼地垂下，然后闭上眼睛。他的身体从上到下都在发痛，肩膀、手腕、脑袋如同灼烧般剧痛，几根断裂的骨头在他的体内碰撞不止。  
  
“这儿，”他的耳里传来父亲的声音，于是他睁开眼。John将几颗药丸塞进Dean没受伤的那只手里。“先把这些吃了再喝水，”他指示道。Dean乖乖听话，将药给咽了下去，然后一口气喝光了剩下的水。他喝得太快，甚至觉得有几分反胃。  
  
“别急，”John说着，一只手扶住Dean没受伤的肩膀，“感觉怎么样？”  
  
Dean耸了耸肩。这可以算是他有过最愚蠢的念头了，因为现在他的肩膀传来一阵难以忍受的疼痛，让他几乎要干呕出来。  
  
接着，他真的干呕了出来。空空的玻璃杯杯壁上滴落着酸水，还夹杂着些别的东西，因为刚刚服用的药丸而带着苦涩的味道。他一边呕吐，肋骨便一边锥心作痛。到他终于停下来的时候，已经是汗流不止、气喘吁吁。  
  
直到他的父亲将手从他的后背上拿下，他才意识到，原来父亲一直用手扶住自己。John从他的手里接过杯子，丝毫不介意，杯子里装的都是恶心的呕吐物。Dean想，或许只有在父母身上，他才能看到这种不介意——为他们换尿布、为他们赤手接过嚼过的口香糖、为他们清理擦伤的膝盖、为他们擤鼻涕。他看着父亲为他端着自己吐过的杯子，莫名觉得自己很年幼，觉得很安心。他不知道这意味着什么。  
  
“你现在最好就乖乖睡觉，”John说。Dean刚想跟他表示赞同，就忍不住合上了眼睛。他开始让自己渐渐放松下来。父亲又去了一次卫生间，出来时手上端着一杯新接的水。他将杯子放在床边的桌子上。  
  
Dean皱了皱鼻。父亲轻声哼笑。  
  
“我洗了的，Dean。你就忍忍吧，我们只有这一个杯子了。”  
  
Dean耸了耸肩，这一次，他只动了没受伤的那边肩膀。他很满意，这次他没有感觉到强烈的疼痛。  
  
“你想再吃次药吗？”  
  
Dean摇头。  
  
“好吧，”John说。他在原地徘徊了一会儿，像是不知道接下来该做什么，“好吧。”  
  
他把吊灯和Dean的床头灯都给关掉，只留下了自己的那盏。Dean睁着眼睛，看着父亲把资料分摊在桌子上，准备好开始工作。渐渐地，他感觉周围的世界开始变得模糊不清。终于，他陷入了睡眠，一夜无梦。  
  
  
  
**  
  
第二天一大早，John就离开了。他只稍作逗留，为Dean换好绷带，在确保Dean之后一个人能应付得过来后，他开始往Impala里收东西。  
  
快要入秋了，空气里带着寒意，天空灰暗而阴沉。Dean站在停车场里瑟瑟发抖，他的右手臂在身体一边悬吊着，身上披着Sam没有带走的旧运动衫——这是唯一一件不需要父亲帮助，他就能穿上去的衣服。一阵微风从停车场悲鸣而过。John披上他的夹克，把自己裹得严严实实的，然后转过头来看了一眼。  
  
汽车旅馆在这座小镇的右边界，只用走很短的一段路就可以找到好几个酒吧和餐馆。毕竟，正如John直截了当地揭穿的那样，“你现在也不太能点外卖对吧？”他的父亲给他留了几张二十元钞票，然后告诉他自己马上要去的坐标位置。  
  
“我应该三四天后就能回来，”John说，“要是有需要，就和我打电话。你不需要——不需要说话。只要打给我，然后把电话挂掉，我就会回来。”  
  
Dean点头，他觉得自己有些喘不过气，但那和受伤的肋骨一点关系也没有。John叹了口气。  
  
“另外，要是我打电话你就接，听到了吗？必须得接。如果有什么需要你知道的东西，我会在电话里跟你说。”  
  
Dean再次点头。他调整了一下手臂在吊带里的位置，想着一会可以去几个街区外的那个酒吧，思索着要是不说话，他怎么点酒呢。他想，说不定就因为这个，他就能马上好转起来。  
  
有什么现成的酒就来什么。他在脑子里反复练习，这似乎很容易、很简单。抬起头时，他发现父亲仍然凝视着他，在等待着什么。  
  
Dean翻了个白眼，然后伸出手去拍了拍John的肩膀，将他轻轻地向车的方向推去。  
  
“我马上就走，马上就走，”John一边说着，钻进驾驶座里。关门之前，他抬起头说，“Dean，你现在不是四岁小孩了好吗？等我回来，你得跟我说话，明白了吗？”  
  
好的，长官，Dean在心里想着，对着他讽刺地敬了个礼。  
  
John勉强地扯起嘴角，拉上门，发动起汽车驶出停车场，留下Dean一个人。  
  
  
  
**  
  
第一天的时候，Dean仍然不太敢迈出旅馆大门。他只是从旅馆商店买了一盒六罐装的可乐还有几包薯片，然后就平躺在床上。因为吃了止痛药，他的脑子里晕晕乎乎的，又隐隐约约有些恶心的感觉。他将喝完的可乐罐扔在地上，在房间里抽烟，观看着那台屏幕老是产生静电的电视机上播放的粗制滥造的动作片，然后假装自己很庆幸没有Sam在他的身边不停抱怨音效有多么太糟糕以及台词写得有多么蹩脚。  
  
第二天晚上，他再也承受不了这种安静。他起身前往一家嘈杂的酒吧，看到那里正在办烧烤联谊。那里的食物很贵，不过啤酒很便宜。于是，他在酒吧的后方一角入了座。  
  
他可以做到，很轻松就可以做到。  
  
过了一会儿，一位女服务员向他走来。她的肩膀纤瘦，胸部平坦，小巧的鼻孔上穿着两个鼻环。几根深色的发丝从她盘起的发包里松散掉落，轻轻飘扬。Dean正喜欢这样，于是他冲着她赞美地微笑。  
  
嘿，美女。  
  
“不好意思，让你久等了，”她说着，掏出她的笔记本，“今晚过得怎么样？”她看见他手臂上的吊带以及他的（实际上是Sam的）运动衫领口露出的绷带，挑了挑眉。Dean愣住。  
  
我很好，那你呢？  
  
我还可以，不过肯定没有你那么好了，亲爱的。  
  
我肚子都饿瘪了。  
  
最后，他只是苦涩地扬起嘴角，摊了摊手，表示自己过得也就那样。  
  
“我明白了，”她叹道，“对了，我叫Amelia，今晚让我来招待你。你想先点点什么喝的吗？”  
  
Dean在把肋骨扯动得生疼的范围内，尽可能深地吸了一口气。他指了指粘贴在座位上方帕布斯特蓝带啤酒的海报，感觉自己看上去蠢透了。  
  
“帕布斯特？”  
  
他点了点头，感觉自己脸颊如同火烧。他妈的，你简直是智障，Winchester。我的天哪。  
  
“你需要再多看会菜单吗？”  
  
他摇头，用指头拍了拍菜单上芝士汉堡的照片，然而努力挤出一个微笑。  
  
“就一个芝士汉堡？要加薯条吗？”  
  
不，洋葱圈。  
  
他点了点头。  
  
“你似乎不太爱说话是吗？”她饶有兴趣地打量着他。  
  
他耸起单边肩膀，指了指自己的喉咙，一脸无奈。  
  
“噢，你生病了？比如说，喉炎，还是什么的？”  
  
他对她伸出一只指头。答对了。  
  
“糟糕了，”她装作刻意向他远离的样子，“不会是什么传染病吧？”  
  
他哼笑一声，摇了摇头。天哪，他希望不是。  
  
“那就好，”她夸张地擦了擦自己的额头，低着头冲着他微笑，“我马上去拿你的啤酒。你确定不换成蜂蜜茶什么的？”  
  
他不知道自己现在是什么表情，不过她转过头来，对着他愉快一笑，“不好意思，我不该问这个问题。”  
  
他侧了侧脑袋，表示他毫不介意。她拿起桌上的菜单，步伐端庄地离开了。  
  
Dean将眼睛眯成一条缝，按压着他的太阳穴。  
  
操他妈的。  
  
过了一会，Amelia再次出现，手里拿着他的啤酒。他没几口就把啤酒喝光了，在食物上桌之前，他又点了另外一杯。也许只要他把自己灌得够醉，他就不会再觉得，每次他一想要开口说话，就会被吓得魂都丢了似的。  
  
薯条用一只手就很方便吃，所以他决定先吃薯条。接着，他又喝了一杯啤酒，然后试着看能不能搞定那个堆得又高又满的汉堡。他才刚刚咬完三口，汉堡就在盘子里散成一团。他在想，要不要干脆把这东西打包回家再吃，这样他就不用担心，他的餐桌礼仪会冒犯到别人。  
  
他向Amelia借来笔和笔记本，在纸上书写询问她是否能给他一个外带盒，然后再点了一份洋葱圈和一杯啤酒。他的脑子里醉醺醺的，左手握着笔无比艰难，让他自己都觉得有些滑稽。Amelia半眯着眼睛打量着他鬼画符的字迹，缓慢地念出纸上的字向他确认。他对着她傻笑着，点了点头，又伸出手去拿过笔记本。  
  
去抽支烟，不要偷吃我的洋葱圈。  
  
她优雅轻笑。Dean小心翼翼地将身子挪出座位，走出门去，缓缓地安坐在一张石凳上。他笨手笨脚地从包里掏出一支烟，费力地将其点燃。就在这时，他的电话响了起来。  
  
他想都没想，就翻开手机盖，过后才看清来电显示的名字。  
  
Sam。如果他还能跟任何人说话，那个人只能是Sam了。他深信不疑。  
  
嘿，Sammy。  
  
什么都没有发生。他动了动嗓子，可是却听不到任何声音。他只能对着话筒喘着气，就像个爱打骚扰电话的怪胎，刚刚还正巧被一口烟给呛住了。该死。该死。  
  
“Dean？”  
  
他的弟弟声音很大，就在他的耳边回响。Dean闭上眼睛，就这一秒，他假装自己并不是一个人喝得半醉在一家不知名的酒吧外面独自流荡；他假装他的弟弟就在他的旁边，责备他让他不准再抽烟，接下来，他就会开始抱怨天气太冷，给这廉价的洋葱圈挑着刺。  
  
“Dean？”Sam听起来有些着急了，“老兄，喂？”  
  
Dean立马合上了手机盖。几秒钟之后，他重新将盖翻起。  
  
他打着字，信号不好。你还好吗？大学过得怎么样？是不是有很多美女？还有聚会？  
  
他小心翼翼地将手机握在手里，向嘴里送了几口烟，等待着。  
  
还没等到手机震动起来，只是闪了闪光，他便猛然将手机打开。  
  
我很好。室友们都怪怪的，不过很有趣。课上得很开心，到处都是美女、聚会，你一定会喜欢的。  
  
Dean忍不住笑起来，“到处都是”？看来这小子真该去上大学。  
  
他回复道，好，那就好。别喝酒喝太多把自己灌傻了，你那点酒利还不够格。  
  
他立马收到了回复。你个混蛋。还有，是酒力。  
  
Dean哼了哼鼻。他们都开始教你认字了？那么高端。  
  
Sam回复：去你妈的。  
  
过了几秒钟：我很快就打给你。记得接我电话。  
  
Dean掸了掸屁股上的灰。好，注意安全。  
  
他将手机揣在手里，等待着。然而，他没有再听到响铃。  
  
  
  
**  
  
Dean第二天醒来时，感觉头痛欲裂；他的肩膀像是和他整个身体宣了战，在猛烈地和他做着斗争。除此之外，他发现一张来自Amelia的便条，上面写着盐漱口水的制作方法。他的两只指头之间夹着一块枯黄的莴苣叶，隐隐约约地记起，昨天他跌跌撞撞地回到家后，便拿起剩下的汉堡一个劲儿地往嘴里塞。  
  
他努力让自己清醒过来，吞了一大把止痛药，小心翼翼地换好绷带；他一边往他破裂不堪的皮肉上涂抹消毒水，一边强迫自己不要太去关注那副惨状，然后重新绕了一回纱布。这做起来很费力，花了他大半个小时；完工的时候，他已经开始大把大把地流汗，头发已经一簇一簇地粘连起来。  
  
洗完脸后，他又披上Sam的旧运动衫，艰难地穿上牛仔裤，把脚塞进运动鞋。父亲已经为他松松垮垮地系过了一次鞋带。  
  
他出了门，沿着道路向前走，一直走到了一个咖啡店。他对着菜单半梦半醒地微笑示意，没费多少工夫就成功地点到了一杯咖啡和几片烤土司。  
  
像这样什么话都不说，让他觉得很奇怪。最开始，他只是牢牢闭紧自己的嘴，他认为只要像这样合拢自己的双唇，就可以保护好自己重要的东西——可是现在，他却觉得自己在渐渐地被掏空，像是逐渐地变得模糊难见，像是一天天地变得单薄。  
  
他清了清喉咙，暗自做着口型。叉子。纸巾。操他妈的。  
  
终于，他的早餐送上了桌。他将吐司在咖啡里浸了浸，一边慢慢地咬着，一边观察着咖啡馆里其他的人。现在天色还早，因为某些原因，这里大多数都是老人。Dean过了一会才反应过来，为什么他心里会涌起一阵不安而恐惧的情绪。他惊讶地发现，这是因为他所看到的整屋子里的人，都和他做着一样的动作——将吐司在咖啡里泡一泡，然后慢慢地咀嚼，一只手漫不经心地翻看着报纸，而且全部都是独处。现在的他，就像是在看着一架有十个面的镜子。  
  
Dean放下吐司，突然觉得有些反胃。他像是正面对着自己六十岁后的样子：安安静静地坐在某个不知名的饭馆里，整张大桌子旁只有他一个人，日复一日地喝着难以下咽的咖啡。上帝保佑。  
  
他向服务员示意，让她为自己结账。回家的路上，他点了根烟，很快便后悔自己的举动。烟在他嘴里尝起来是苦涩的，他的肺部像是被烧伤红肿起来，喉咙痛得像是刚刚嘶吼过一样。  
  
他坐在床边，将那只受伤的胳膊移向自己的身体，想要让疼痛缓解些。他打开电视，却只听见里面的人相互大吵大嚷的声音，于是又将它关上。  
  
他想起小时候，他和Sam吵架吵得严重的时候，总会生闷气不和对方说话。很多时候，Sam都可以倔强地好几天不开口。Dean记得，成天和一个整天耷拉着脸、一言不发、还老是假装看不见他的小男孩呆在一块，是他最讨厌的感受。  
  
突然，他的脑子里冒出一个想法，那个想法冰冷而恐怖，却让他感到无比真实——他的父亲不会再回来了。  
  
他一下子惊慌起来，心跳像是在一秒内由零上升到了六十。他的眼里传来一阵挤压的痛感，天花板仿佛正在向他倾轧而来。他的呼吸杂乱无章，手紧紧抓住他受伤的胳膊，想要让自己冷静下来，想要告诉自己不要再表现得像个该死的白痴一样，想要说服自己，John不会就这么抛下他远走高飞。可是他知道，这全是谎话。  
  
他更加用力地抓住自己的胳膊，试图调整自己的呼吸，目光扫试过这间冰冷、淡棕色调的汽车旅馆房间。他看着地板上揉成一团的衣物、一堆被捏扁的可乐罐、几个啤酒瓶、一个脏兮兮的烟灰缸；还有一个行李箱，里边装满的全是武器。除此之外，他的裤子后面仍塞着一把手枪。Sam是正确的，他是该离开这样的生活。这再正常不过，像他这样聪明的孩子，总会认清这一点；总会有一天，他一睁开眼睛，就发现他们的生活是那么的混乱糟糕；总会有一天，他会发现Dean自己也是那么的混乱糟糕。他是该离开这样的生活。而现在，John也该是明白了，所以，他不会再回来。噢，上帝，他真的不会再回——  
  
门突然打开了。Dean差一点从床上摔了下去。  
  
“嘿，”John急匆匆地冲进房间，就在这时，他才意识到在这之前这间房是多么的空旷。他皱起脸，费力地将身上的夹克甩掉，扫了一眼满地堆积的垃圾，摇了摇头，“小子，我就走了两个晚上，你就把这里弄成垃圾堆了？”  
  
Dean只是傻傻看着他。一阵如释重负的情绪从他的心上一扫而过，他只觉得现在无比虚弱，四肢疲软，像是刚刚从一股肾上腺素的急速冲击里缓过神来。  
  
“你手怎么样了？”他的父亲继续说道。他把枪放在桌子上，来到Dean的身边。Dean仍然傻傻地坐在床边，一言不发。  
  
Dean用力地吞咽。一阵沉默。  
  
“Deano，”过了一会，John开口道。他的声音并非轻柔，然而Dean却从中感受到了久违的温柔。他伸出手，粗糙的手掌放上Dean的脸颊，“我问你，你的手怎么样了？”  
  
Dean深吸一口气，闭上眼睛。没过一会儿，他便睁开眼，抬起头来，认真凝视着他的父亲，等待着。  
  
“没事，”Dean说，“我没事。”  
  
[FIN]


End file.
